Abyssea - Attohwa
| Region = Abyssea | Type = Outdoor | Weather = None | Map Acquisition = Purchase 4,500 Cruor | Restrictions = | Requirements = Rise of the Zilart, Wings of the Goddess, Scars of Abyssea | Expansion = Scars of Abyssea | Notes = }} Abyssea - Attohwa Quests Notes *Refuel and Replenish quests are not counted as a quest in regards to the Abyssea objective: Complete All Quests. *See Reputation for details regarding fame. *See the Quick Reputation Guide for details on building fame posthaste. Other Information Sturdy Pyxis /Sturdy Pyxis}} NPCs Found Here |- style="background:#CDC0E6" align="center" |colspan="3"|'Base Camp' |- style="background:#CDC0E6" align="center" |colspan="3"|'Field Encampment' |- style="background:#CDC0E6" align="center" |colspan="3"|'Resistance Outpost' |- style="background:#CDC0E6" align="center" |colspan="3"|'Other Locations' |- style="background:#CDC0E6" align="center" |colspan="3"|'Veridical Conflux' *No Veridical Conflux are on top of Parradamo Tor. Notorious Monsters Found Here Shrivelled Hecteyes Stalk | Steal= | Family=Hecteyes | NumSpawns=1 | Note= T(H) }} Bulbous Crawler Cocoon | Steal= | Family=Crawlers | NumSpawns=1 | Note= ?? }} Writhing Ghost Finger | Steal= | Family=Ghosts | NumSpawns=1 | Note= ?? }} Blotched Doomed Tongue| Steal= | Family=Doomed | NumSpawns=1 | Note= T(H) }} Rusted Hound Collar | Steal= | Family=Hounds | NumSpawns=1 | Note= T(H) }} Venomous Wamoura Feeler| Steal= | Family=Wamouracampa | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Venomous Wamoura Feeler, Bulbous Crawler Cocoon, and Distended Chigoe Abdomen to the ??? at (K-10)| Lvl= ?? | Drop= Ace's Sabatons Heofon Knuckles Itzpapalotl's Scale Card of Vision Stone of Vision Atma of the Clawed Butterfly | Steal= | Family=Wamoura | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Atma of the Golden Claw | Steal= | Family=Scorpions | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Cracked Skeleton Clavicle| Steal= | Family=Skeletons | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Jade Abyssite of Sojourn| Steal= | Family=Treants | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Atma of the Noxious Bloom | Steal= | Family=Mandragora | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Mucid Worm Segment | Steal= | Family=Worms | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Hollow Dragon Eye | Steal= | Family=Dragons | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Hollow Dragon Eye to the ??? at (E-9)| Lvl= ?? | Drop= Bale Choker Sylvan Chlamys Atma of the Smoldering Sky | Steal= | Family=Wyrms | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Biotched Doomed Tongue, Cracked Skeleton Clavicle, Writhing Ghost Finger, and Rusted Hound Collar to the ??? at (F-7)| Lvl= ?? | Drop= Barbarus Bhuj Virtus Crossbow Jewel of Vision Stone of Vision Atma of the Undying | Steal= | Family=Corses | NumSpawns= 1 | Note= }} Distended Chigoe Abdomen | Steal= | Family=Chigoes | NumSpawns=1 | Note= T(H)/S, L }} Mucid Worm Segment and Shrivelled Hecteyes Stalk to the ??? at (J/K-7)| Lvl= ?? | Drop= Eradico Mitts Ulhuadshi's Fang Coin of Vision Jewel of Vision Atma of the Desert Worm | Steal= | Family= Sandworms | NumSpawns=1 | Note= }} Jade Abyssite of Merit| Steal= | Family=Gnats | NumSpawns=1 | Note= T(H)/S}} Jade Abyssite of Expertise | Steal= | Family=Cockatrice | NumSpawns=1 | Note= T(H) }} Atma of the Impregnable Tower | Steal= | Family=Caturae | NumSpawns=1 | Note= ?? }} |- style="background:#ffdead" align="center" |colspan="7"|'Voidwalker NM's' Clear Demilune Abyssite | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Colorful demilune abyssite | Steal= | Family=Euvhi | NumSpawns=1 | Note= ?? }} Colorful demilune abyssite | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Agasaya's Collar Awilda's Gun Jade Demilune Abyssite| Steal= | Family=Euvhi | NumSpawns=1 | Note= ?? }} Jade Demilune Abyssite | Lvl= ?? | Drop= Clement Skean Khloros Blade Card of Vision Coin of Vision Atma of the Demonic Skewer | Steal= | Family=Xzomit | NumSpawns=1 | Note= ?? }} Abyssea Force Spawn Monsters *Items marked with a * can be bought on the Auction House - Items in italics are key items that can drop from the NM. |} Regular Monsters Found Here